When the King isn't home
by White Little Devil
Summary: Based on 05x13. Bandits are in the kingdom, and the villagers desperately need help. The Queen offers to help, but the young princess believes that it's her duty to protect the kingdom. What could go wrong? / Snow Queen ft. Dragon Queen.
Her husband was an idiot.

The greatest idiot in the world who ever lived. And he had no brain. Because only a fool would embark on a diplomatic mission, leaving the kingdom in charge of fifteen-year-old child instead of his wife, the Queen.

For heaven's sake.

She felt as if someone had punched her in the gut.

Her pathetic husband left her step-daughter in charge over the kingdom and forced her to be obedient to that brat. Because until he returned Snow was the most important person in the kingdom.

That pathetic man.

The servants already started talking and a lot of rumours circulated around the castle. They – of course – thought that she had no idea what was going on. But she knew everything.

She was the Queen. Of course she knew.

Besides, she wasn't blind. Oh. She wasn't blind. She was able to see their sarcastic, almost mocking, expressions when they thought that she wasn't looking.

But she was. She always was.

The magic began to boil in her body and it cost her much not to set the whole castle on fire. Not that she cared, of course. Maybe then that brat finally would be dead.

That bloody murderer. Snow White took everything from her. Her Daniel, her freedom and now that damn crown she never wanted, till now. Because they made her the Queen, but she was treated worse than trash. And she wasn't trash. Maleficent showed her that she was so much more.

She took a deep breath, hearing the door of her bedchamber open. She knew it was Snow. That little brat was entering her bedchamber without knocking since forever, as if she was the lady of the castle.

Except this time, thanks to her idiotic husband, she actually was.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" her polite voice was feigned and she put on the best political smile. Snow White would never know that she was plotting her death while pretending that she cared about her well-being.

The young princess shifted uneasily. "The people asked for an audience."

She looked at her step-daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why are you here? Go and listen to them," _since you stole my crown, you little brat,_ she added in her mind, trying to control her anger. Heavens, how she hated that girl. "That's what your father expects you to do. To take care of his people."

"I know it's what he wants, but... I don't know what to do," Snow walked over to her and grabbed her hand. It cost her much not to push the girl away. She really didn't like when Snow was touching her. "Please, Regina, help me. I can't face them alone."

The Queen wanted to say that since she wished to be the Queen someday, she should take care of the kingdom on her own, but she changed her mind in the very last moment. Being snarky wasn't a good answer right now. Especially if the girl failed, the King would blame her for that. And she really didn't need that now.

Instead, she took a deep breath.

"I'll go with you," she started, but seeing hopeful expression on Snow's face she continued, crushing her step-daughter's hope. "But you'll be the one who will talk to the people. Your father left you in charge, so you must deal with it. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?"

"No, of course I don't want to disappoint him," the girl shook her head, looking again at her step-mother. "Thank you, Regina."

But the woman said nothing, just nodded slightly, walking towards the door. A moment later the princess joined her and together they headed to the throne room.

And Regina hoped it was something important or else she would kill all the peasants for forcing her to be with that girl more than she wanted.

* * *

Bandits. People came to ask for help, because the bandits who began to prowl in the kingdom. Regina recognized their leader when one of the villagers showed them his poster. He was named One-Eyed Jack. He was one of the most infamous bandits in the whole Enchanted Forest. Not too long ago he wreaked havoc in the kingdom of King Midas, but it seemed that he changed his location. And that didn't bode well.

"Princess Snow, you must stop him," one of the villagers, the one who gave them posters, started looking at the girl. "The bandit and his men. They're terrorizing our villages and roads."

The Queen turned her head towards her step-daughter and could tell that the girl was afraid. She paled, her hands were shaking and she was licking her lips. Regina could tell that the princess was ready to run away any moment. She knew it was time to intervene, she couldn't let Snow make a fool of herself (though she was eager to see it. But she knew that the King would blame her for this and she really didn't want to deal with her stupid husband).

"You don't need to be worry about these men anymore," the woman started, seeing as her step-daughter opened her mouth to say something. "Your request will be fulfilled."

All heads, including Snow's turned towards her. She just smiled. Her smile was fake, of course, but no one noticed. They were too blind to see anything.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the leader of the villagers said, bowing down to her. The rest of them followed his gesture. Regina raised her lips in a bigger smile. She was going to show them who their rightful Queen was.

Sometime later the Queen and the princess were left alone with the guards in the throne room. Regina got up from her place not even looking at the girl who was still shaking. Snow couldn't believe that such dangerous bandits were in her kingdom and she was powerless and scared.

"What am I supposed to do?" the fifteen-year-old asked suddenly, getting up from her father's throne, waving the poster in front of her step-mother's face. "How should I stop them?"

"Oh, but you won't do anything," Regina started, dismissing the guards. She didn't need them here anymore. "That's something _I_ have to deal with."

"What do you mean, Regina?" The princess frowned, hearing this. "Father left me in charge of the kingdom. He's expecting me to take care of his people, so why you want me to do nothing?"

"Because it's too dangerous, Snow," the Queen took the poster from her step-daughter, pointing at the picture. "Do you know who this man is?"

"No..."

"His name is the One-Eyed Jack," she started, looking the girl in the eye. "He's one of the most dangerous bandits in the whole realm. Not long ago, he was wreaking havoc in King Midas' kingdom. He and his band were not only stealing from people, but also murdering them and raping women and young girls," Regina gently grabbed Snow's chin when the princess turned her head and forced her to look at her again. "Your father might left you in charge of the kingdom, but I'm in charge of your life. I'm your step-mother and I _won't_ allow you to deal with it. Do you understand me?"

"But my father..."

"Will understand it," the woman finished for her, kissing her forehead. She didn't care for Snow's well-being, she really didn't, but she had to pretend. She had to. Because no matter how much she wanted to see her dead, she knew that Leopold wouldn't let her forget what she did. And she wasn't sure if she was able to kill him yet.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am dear," she nodded, looking her in the eyes again. "Oh, and Snow? Please don't leave castle grounds without supervision as long as these men are in the kingdom. Can you do this for me?" She asked, knowing that the princess liked walking through the woods.

"Yes," Snow said, nodding. "I'm going to the gardens now, is that alright?"

Regina agreed, not wanting to be in her presence any longer and the girl left the throne room almost immediately.

The Queen sighed as soon as the door closed behind her step-daughter and also left the room, heading towards her bedchamber. The poster was still in her hand. She ignored all servants and guards during her walk; she wasn't in mood to deal with them.

"Mirror, show me Snow White," she said as soon as she entered her bedchamber. She had a feeling that the girl wouldn't keep her promise. She was right because as soon as The Mirror showed her the princess, she was already behind the castle grounds.

Regina closed her eyes, swearing.

She should be taking care of the bandits and instead she had to be sure that that foolish girl won't get killed by them. Just great.

"I'm going to kill her one day," she hissed, walking around the room. She was mad. No. She was furious. She wished the bandits could kill the girl, but she knew that Snow had to live, as long as her husband was out of the kingdom. And the devil only knew when that pathetic man would return.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hearing her friend's question she slightly shook her head. To be honest it wasn't something she wanted to do, but she had no choice. She had to protect her kingdom. She had to face the bandits no matter what.

"I'm not," she said quietly. "But that's something I have to do."

Two friends exchanged glances as they kept walking through the woods. The village was near and they should arrive there soon.

"You don't have to face them alone," her friend said, touching her arm. "I'm with you no matter what. I won't leave you."

"Thank you, Herc," the princess smiled slightly, once again looking at the boy. "You're truly a real friend and true hero."

Her friend – Hercules – was the son of Zeus and a mortal, what made him a demigod. He was really powerful and super strong. They met over a year ago, because the boy had some labours to do in the Enchanted Forest (he must accomplish twelve labours if he wants to be able to join his father on Mount Olympus) and became best friends. Hercules was teaching her – in secret, because she knew that her father wouldn't approve – archery. It was something she always wanted to know how to do.

"Snow, can you hear it?" Hercules asked, stopping in mid-step.

The princess nodded, clenching her hands on the bow.

"The bandits are there."

Friends exchanged glances and began to run towards the source of the noise. Less than twenty seconds later they stopped on the hill leading to the village. Snow was right. Bandits were already there.

The girl looked at her friend and taking a deep breath she picked up the arrow. She had only one chance to save her people. She would prove to Regina that there was no need for her to be worried, because she was able to fulfil the task entrusted by her father. Defend her kingdom.

"Okay, so there are five bandits..." the fifteen-year-old started, preparing her bow."I thought there will be more of them, but it's better for us."

"You're right," Hercules nodded. "You take the leader, Snow, and I'll take care of the rest. Does that sound good?"

"It does."

They looked at each other one last time, before they went down toward the village.

"Give it back!" she yelled as soon as Herc was out of sight. He was supposed to take them by surprise.

All heads turned in her direction. The villagers were scared and confused (when the Queen promised that they would help them they thought that the royal family would send an army, and there was their princess... alone) while the bandits were looking at her clearly amused.

"So... you must be Princess Snow," the leader of them, the One-Eyed Jack said with amusement. "But where's your daddy's army?"

"I don't need an army to protect my kingdom," she hissed, tightening the hand on the bow, which was pointed at the man. "I won't let anyone hurt _my_ people."

"Really?" he asked, still smirking. "I want to see that."

And before the teenager was able to do anything, he grabbed an older woman who stood near to him and raising his sword, he pierced her heart. A moment later lifeless woman fell to the ground.

"Oh, look, princess," the One-Eyed Jack laughed, looking around. "I just did and soon, I'm going to do the same with you!"

Snow was horrified, witnessing a murder. Coming here she wasn't expecting anything like this. She had to save her people, and not to bring them death.

Seeing the man slowly walking towards her, she fired an arrow. But fear made her miss her target. Instead of the man she wounded one of the residents of the village. The bandit laughed. In the meantime, Hercules attacked the other four men, who were busy looking at their leader.

The princess tried again, but one more time an arrow missed its target. Fortunately this time she didn't hurt anyone else.

"You should stay in the castle, princess," Jack said, still walking towards her.

Hercules just defeated the last men when he realized what was happening. They were wrong when they thought that there were only five of them, because another two bandits were right behind his unaware friend.

"Snow, behind you!" he yelled, but it was too late.

One of the men hit the girl in the back of the head, not too hard, but it was enough and she rolled down the slope and landed at the feet of their leader. In the meantime, the second of them picked up the bow, which fell to the ground and his companion moved to their boss. They all were very proud of themselves while the villagers were even more afraid.

"Leave her alone!" Hercules yelled again, when Jack grabbed her by hair and pulled up. The boy wanted to attack him, but he only put his sword to Snow's throat. Hercules knew he was powerless now, because another bandit had Snow's bow pointed at her.

In the distance it was possible to hear gallop of the horses, but no one paid attention to it.

The One-Eyed Jack laughed cruelly at Hercules' threat, pushing the princess to the man who hit her in the back of the head.

"I'm not afraid of you, whoever you are," he said, looking at the boy and then nodded at the bandit who held the bow. "Kill her. And then we'll send her body to the Dark Palace as a warning. These are _my_ woods now."

"It will be my pleasure," the outlaw said with a wicked smile. "Killing princesses is what I like the most."

Terrified Snow turned her head, closing her eyes. She knew that in the moment she would feel great pain and she could do nothing about this. Heaven. How much she regretted that she left the castle. Regina was right in saying that she shouldn't get involved. How could she be so stupid to think that she was able to defeat the bandits?

A single tear ran down her cheek.

She was terrified. How much she would give to be now in the castle, safe, preferably in the arms of her stepmother.

She heard that the arrow had been shot, but she felt no pain. Instead she heard steps of many people and astonished shouts of bandits.

"In the name of the Queen, you are arrested," hearing these words, the princess opened her eyes. In the village there were many Black Knights, who were under the command of Regina. Her father agreed that his wife had a private army, when she told him that this would provide greater security of the princess (that foolish man, Regina used to say).

However, not only that caught the eye of the girl.

Before her was no one else but her step-mother. Snow wanted to say something, when the knights arrested shocked bandits (their facial expressions were priceless. She won't forget them. Never), but before she was able, the Queen fell to the ground.

"Your Majesty!"

"Mother!"

Frightened fifteen-year-old crouched down next to the woman, while Hercules, villagers and the two knights ran to her.

"Did you ever learn to listen?" Regina whispered, looking at the crying step-daughter. A moment later, she winced in pain and it was when Snow noticed an arrow that pierced Queen's stomach.

That made that he princess began to cry even louder.

"I'm sorry," she cried, choking with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, mother, I'm sorry."

Regina didn't say anything just put her hand on the girl's cheek, wiping her tears away. She tried to smile, but instead again winced in pain.

"I told you I won't let them hurt you."

"We must immediately return to the castle," one of the knights said, picking the Queen up. In the meantime, the second helped the princess to get back on her feet, embracing her. The fifteen-year-old immediately started crying in his chest.

Another knight has gone to the castle to inform physicians about the situation.

* * *

Regina was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. It was not, however, possible because during the day she had enough sleep. When the knights brought her to the castle, doctors were already waiting for her. During her whole life she hadn't taken as many potions as today. Especially those for sleeping.

The woman sighed.

She was tired, but she couldn't sleep and it irritated her. Besides, she was wearing bandages. She could, of course, heal her herself, but it would be too suspicious.

"If you're having trouble sleeping, I have something that might help," hearing a familiar voice, suddenly Regina turned her head. In the middle of her bedchamber stood a very beautiful blonde-haired woman. A very powerful sorceress who could turn herself into a dragon.

"Maleficent," Regina said weakly because she was too feeble to say it louder. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," the witch started, approaching her bed. "I wanted to know how you feel after today's events."

"How do you know?"

Her confused question made the blonde-haired woman chuckled.

"Everyone knows what happened in the forest, Little One," Maleficent said, sitting on the edge of Regina's bed. "Did you really think that no one will ever know? In the end your knights arrested the most dangerous bandits in the realm and also, you saved the princess."

"You have a point."

"I know I have, Regina," the woman said, smiling. "Stepping, however, in front of Snow White, taking an arrow was... hmm... reckless, I would say."

"You know I couldn't let her die," the Queen started, looking at her friend. "Not when my pathetic husband isn't here."

"Mhm..." Maleficent muttered, looking into the younger woman's eyes. "Do you mind if I look at your wound?"

When Regina shook her head, the woman took off her blanket, and then quickly got rid of dressings. Seeing the wound, she waved her hand over it, smiling at the Queen.

"Here. The wound is still visible, but there's no more pain," the dragon lady started with a smirk. "My foolish girl."

"I'm not foolish. I'm just practical."

"You didn't deny that you're mine," Seeing her friend's expression, Maleficent chuckled, leaning towards her. Then she gently kissed her lips. "And that's good. Because you're mine."

"Stop talking and do something useful with your mouth." That was all what Regina said, because soon her lips were once again busy.

Maleficent sat astride on her, getting rid of their clothes. She wanted Regina to forget about everything what happened before she knew what was bothering her friend. She knew the little Queen for a while now and she was well aware that Regina's feelings towards her step-daughter were very complicated. The younger woman wanted to have her revenge because she blamed the girl for the death of her true love, but Maleficent also knew that deep down her Little One loved the princess. Even if Regina wouldn't admit it to herself. But she knew. She was alive a very long time and could sense such things.

She was aware that her friend jumped in front of the girl not because the King would blame her for Snow's death, but because deep down in Regina loved that girl. Regardless of her darkening heart.

Maleficent's hands were between Regina's thighs, while her mouth was playing with the Queen's boobs. They both knew that Regina's boobs were sorceress' biggest weakness.

The Queen squealed quietly when the woman bit her nipple. She didn't know why she reacted that way because Maleficent did it every time they were together, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Your body drives me crazy," Maleficent whispered into her ear, still having her hands between Regina's thighs. "It's so perfect. _You're_ perfect."

The younger woman opened her mouth to say something, but before she had a chance, she groaned when a few moments later she felt the woman's finger inside her. However, she was silenced as her lips were sealed with a kiss.

 **THE END**


End file.
